Doing Your Research
by Indiana Beach Bum
Summary: Stan gets more than a head full of information when Kyle invites him to the library to help with his term paper. SK Mature for a reason! Joint fic by Cszemis and IBB.


Stan gets more than a head full of information when Kyle invites him to the library for his term paper. S/K Mature for a reason! Joint fic by Cszemis and IBB.

AUTHORS NOTES: No Kyle will not be shouting out in Hebrew in this fic, but that's because BroflovskiFan isn't here :P

Cszemis says: IBB treats you to her usual amazing, exciting writing style and drags Cszemis's usual mature tastes into it.

IBB says: Rated MMMM for Mega mature and Mega yummy! At least we think, hehehe. Please don't read unless you're super into m/m action like we are. Cause…dude. We might have broken the mold on this one.

Based on an inside joke between BroflovskiFan and IBB…and now the ever wonderful Cszemis :)

---

**Doing Your Research**

Kyle's head hurt. Well more accurately, his neck hurt from leaning to one side, searching through titles and titles of books on the shelf trying to find something relevant to media law. But his head was beginning to hurt too every time he heard Stan mutter and curse under his breath, forced to carry Kyle's abundance of books all around the library. If he had to hear Stan ask, "isn't this already enough" one more time he was either going to scream or throw a book at him. Either way he would probably end up kicked out of the library

"Is this really what you pulled me in here for? To be your book bitch?" Stan whispered not-so-quietly to his concentrating boyfriend. Every time Stan would complain, Kyle almost thought about reneging his plan, but decided it was high time to give Stan a little something back.

Why had Kyle tortured Stan for so long? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe he really did need these casebooks to pass his finals but he suspected it had something more to do with occasionally glancing sideways at Stan, admiring his muscles as he carried all of his books. Kyle let out a breath, trying to relieve some of his tension. He really didn't want to be kicked out of the library yet and that stupid librarian was fluttering around outside of the only private study room left. He would have to wait till she disappeared before he could pull Stan and his muscles out of sight.

Stan was quite unhappily ignorant of Kyle's plot and made a great deal of fuss, gaining the pair annoyed glances from other students. Kyle could only smile politely and pretend to be interested in the history of British tabloids.

Then Kyle remembered the stories he'd heard about the fourth floor--the forgotten floor. Mostly filled with the oversized books of topics nobody cared about or had forgotten long ago, Kyle figured it would be the perfect place to fulfill Stan's long-awaited fantasy.

Pretending to forget a book, Kyle started walking toward the elevators. Stan muttered inaudibly before turning to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"I forgot something I gotta get. On another floor."

Stan groaned. "You mean I have to haul MORE books to another floor?"

"Yes, r-tard," Kyle sighed, "you have to carry them longer."

Kyle stuck his fingers in his ears as Stan began to bitch even louder, trying to imagine his boyfriend in nothing but his socks to regain some resemblance of lust for his periodically whiny sex toy.

Kyle stepped back so Stan could get in the elevator first, stealing a quick glance at Stan's cute backside, cozy and snug inside of a pair of jeans that Kyle worshipped when Stan was safely sleeping.

Stan, on the other hand, pouted and glared at a pair of poor first year students who were quite clearly lost and didn't know what floor to get off on.

Kyle knew the floor to get off on.

He watched impatiently, occasionally grinning at Stan and scooting closer to him until his hand rest safely inside the back pocket of those sinfully tight jeans. To this, he felt the muscles underneath the jeans flex, and Stan, too looked over and grinned.

The unfortunate first year students saw it all going on and couldn't get off that elevator fast enough. They were quite sure the boys in the back were going to strip off their clothes and get to the point right there in the elevator.

But doing it in the elevator was so cliché even if it was the library elevator. Kyle had a different idea of mind and when he exited the lift, he guided Stan towards some private study rooms in the back, his hand still snug and cheerful pressed against Stan's tight backside. Stan kept giving him curious little looks, strangely soothed of his earlier bitchiness by one single hand on his bottom.

"There's no one up here," Stan observed, feeling the excitement grow within. Kyle saw it too--tight jeans were very revealing.

"Nothing gets past you," Kyle teased, half paying attention to where he was going, half enthralled by the reaction he was getting from his impulsive decision.

"It's my kind of library," Stan said, beaming. He meant it as a sheer conversation starter. He had never been a fan of the library. Only used as a tool for learning, Kyle had told him.

Stan had other plans in mind every time he thought of the big university building.

Stan thought of doing it in the periodical section, overly loud and boisterous in an area that he didn't even know what those words meant. He dreamt of receiving a blowjob in the Psychology section and didn't care what Freud would think about that. And he wouldn't have minded learning more about anatomy every time he visited the Biology section.

But every time up until now Kyle had shown no interest, only growing slightly orgasmic every time he found an interesting tidbit that might have boosted his grade by perhaps 2

And every time Stan would pose the idea to Kyle, he'd respond with quick rejection, telling Stan that he had to separate work time from play time.

Kyle thought all of this through and through as he guided Stan through the dusty, predictable corridors. He had planned this out for months now, but there had never been a perfect time for it. But that day was perfect.

And Stan's confused-turned-ecstatic expression was perfect as Kyle found the room he was looking for, opened the door and pushed Stanley inside. He turned around and slammed it shut, locking it from the inside, because that was something he could do, apparently.

"Think you can fucking bitch at me now?" Kyle was trying very hard to sound angry but failing miserably due the smirk on his face.

"I can bitch all I want," Stan dropped all of the books on the floor and crossed his arms, smirking back when Kyle winced at the poor books being treated that way.

Kyle shook his head free of that thought and took two steps forward towards Stan, trying to tower a full two inches taller than the dark haired young man.

"What's wrong?" Stan teased, "Are the pages all messed up?"

Kyle let out a small laugh and reached down to grab a book, brushing against Stan's leg deliberately as he did so.

"You think I don't know you failed that last test Stan?" Kyle tortured Stan just a little bit more, pretending that he wasn't interested in sex.

"What test?" Stan frowned. His marks were average, true, but he never actually failed anything. He loved being that close to failure and then flipping it off as he scraped by.

"The test last night," Kyle fingered his glasses. "I seem to remember that fact that I came and you never quite made it."

Stan blinked.

"So I made the decision," Kyle said slowly and purposefully, "that we're going to retake that test... over... and over... and over... until you get it right."

"I think I'm starting to like school," Stan replied, grinning as Kyle bent down to pick up some other books. Even with this improvisation, he still didn't like a mistreated book. He placed some books in a stack before running his fingertips seductively up the front of Stan's left leg as he stood back up.

"Sorry, that was bugging me."

Stan was all smiles. "Please. Do what you need to do."

Kyle nodded and took a step closer to Stan, brushing his cheek with his hand. He brought his lips close enough so that Stan could feel their presence, but Kyle didn't move any further.

"I hope this what you've been waiting for," he spoke in a low voice. In another half-second, he pressed his lips completely against Stan's, who had backed them up to the lone table in the room.

Kyle pushed his body against Stan's, deliberately rubbing their groins together. Stan whimpered into Kyle's mouth as he brought his hands up around the back of his boyfriend's neck. Kyle gripped the collar of Stan's over shirt and immediately stripped him of it.

He hungrily sucked Stan's bottom lip and reached down to feel his rock hard erection through the jean material.

Stan shuddered as Kyle felt the length of him through his jeans and Kyle smirked against Stan's lips in response. Stan usually wore boxers under his jeans for comfort and that sadly meant an extra layer for Kyle to purge, regretting that Stan hadn't thought to hang free under sports trousers.

"Kyle... goddamn," Stan broke their kissing to take a deep breath, the whole situation only magnifying his excitement.

"Is there a problem?" Kyle teased, pulling back. But as soon as he did so, Stan sensed the distance and lunged for him once more, pulling him back upright with his hands and his lips.

Stan leaned backwards so that he was resting his backside on the small table, and he pulled Kyle into him until he was straddling him. Kyle leaned down to place rather aggressive kisses on his neck. He even pursed his lips together to suck, leaving what could be considered prize hickies above Stan's collarbone.

Stan shuddered again and ran his fingers roughly through Kyle's curls, making Kyle yelp but suck harder in return. His pulse was thundering in his ears and it occurred to him that Kyle was wearing too many clothes. He struggled to undo Kyle's shirt as he kept slipping away, kissing a little bit lower each time.

"For fuck sake," Stan grabbed a head full of hair and pulled Kyle back up, undoing each button quite forcibly. Kyle stood and laughed as Stan relieved him of that item of clothing. Stan practically forced Kyle's arms out of his shirt and threw it to the side, swearing under his breath when he felt Kyle was not cooperating enough. But he was temporarily sated when his fingers ran across Kyle's bare chest, just admiring how it felt under his fingers.

Kyle yearned to get his boyfriend out of HIS overbearing shirt as well. Stan just _had_ to wear two layers that day, didn't he? Kyle soaked up every appreciative glance Stan gave him, and took that time to bring his hands to the hem of Stan's plain blue T-shirt. With a swift tug, he managed to pull the shirt up and over Stan's shoulder blades and collarbone. Kyle resumed his kissing stance before Stan could even see, due to the shirt being in the way. He felt it ripping as he dug his way out and flung it onto the ground beside Kyle's.

Finally their bare chests could warm their skin, pressed passionately against one another as they sought the pleasure that came with two bodies touching, stroking, teasing, and sucking. Kyle dropped his head to Stan's chest and started licking around the nipple, sucking as hungrily as he did on Stan's neck.

"Ky-fuuuuck," Stan hissed, his chest caving in as he pushed on Kyle's shoulders to pry him away. Kyle KNEW that was his weak spot, and he knew that Stan had come to the point of no return from that simple gesture more than once.

Kyle grinned as he snuck a peak at his barely contained object of desire.

Instead of obeying Stan's hands, however, Kyle lowered his hands along Stan's sides, the muscles rippling under each and every fingertip. Stan wasn't a huge muscle mass, but he had them where it counted.

Kyle eventually reached the rim of Stan's jeans, and Kyle's fingers tiptoed to the front button where he undid it with ease, considering how tight they were.

Kyle slid down the length of Stan's body, brushing his lips against his flesh as he did so, gently pulling down Stan's jeans to reveal his boxers.

"Why are you wearing so much fucking clothing?" Kyle asked under his breath, hooking his thumbs around the material and tugging them down too.

It was about that time that Kyle realized Stan was still wearing shoes.

Kyle stood up, threw his hands up, and spun around, indicating his frustration, but he knew he was being half-serious. He grinned the whole time, not surprised when Stan grabbed onto his hips and swiveled him around the right direction.

He looked down, kicked off his shoes, and snuggled up close to Kyle again. "That better?"

Kyle nodded eagerly, closing the gap between them once more.

Kyle dropped back down and pushing Stan against a desk, he ripped the material from his ankles, catching Stan off balance so he ended up with a hand on Kyle's back, his butt half on the desk. As Kyle straightened up he ran his hands along Stan's legs and up his stomach, teasing his nipples with his thumbs as he leaned in to devour Stan's mouth.

Stan groaned without permission, and Kyle took it as a sign he wasn't excited enough. To fix this problem, he plunged his hands downward, grabbing onto Stan's firm backside and pressed them together. He reveled in the feeling of his naked boyfriend as Stan frantically moved his hands, trying his hardest to get Kyle in the nude with him.

Kyle grabbed one of Stan's wandering hands and bit hard on one of his fingers.

"Ouch dude!" Stan protested and rubbed his poor finger gently, "you better kiss it better."

"I'm not kissing that," Kyle smirked deviously and started kissing from the corner of Stan's mouth down his neck and over his chest, running a tongue teasingly around the right nipple before moving to the other side. Stan once again tried to remove some of Kyle's clothes but he slapped the hands away, "you wouldn't shut the fuck up in the library," Kyle whispered, "now you're going to learn patience."

Kyle could see the pleading desire plastered all over Stan's face, and he heard him whimper, but for only a few seconds. He also felt Stan's erection grow stiffer, if that were possible.

Kyle went dutifully back to work, kissing and clawing his way down Stan's body. He used his teeth only to nibble delicately on the sensitive areas around Stan's belly button. Stan yelped out and pushed himself so that he was lodged onto the desk with nowhere to go.

Kyle grinned and lowered his head. He gripped Stan's stiffening manhood with one hand and stroked just under his balls with a teasing smile. When he felt him shudder, Kyle settled onto his knees comfortably and winked up at his boyfriend, knowing that Stan was getting excited merely by Kyle's close proximity; he could feel Kyle's warm breath on his skin. With a self satisfied chuckle, Kyle ran his tongue over the tip of the penis, delighted at the little roar that was released from the back of Stan's throat.

Stan placed two shaky hands in Kyle's tousled curls, and felt himself violently tremble, already so close to losing himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the feeling of Kyle's hot, moist mouth around his throbbing hard on. He clenched his muscles in both cheeks together and felt his stomach tighten.

Kyle felt the poor boy's movements as he swirled the tip around in his mouth with his tongue. He reached up, cupping the warm ball sac with his right hand, gently massaging them until Stan shook more.

Tasting the precum on his taste buds, Kyle took a breath and swallowed further down the erect shaft, taking as much as he could into his mouth. With his fingers teasing just under his balls, Kyle began to suck him down, feeling Stan tug his hair with intense pleasure. That only spurred Kyle on and with each bob he ran his tongue against Stan's sensitive skin, Stan now leaning completely on the desk, as his legs could no longer support him.

Ignoring the slight discomfort in his cheeks bones, Kyle paid a lot of attention of the most sensitive regions of the penis and his hands wandered from the balls region to stroke Stan's stomach, never allowing Stan's senses to dull for even a moment.

"Guh," Stan muttered out, unable to form proper syllables as he began focusing on non-sexual thoughts to pull him through. His erection was thick and pulsating as Kyle sensed his boyfriend's thoughts and pulled away. A bit of precome had dripped onto his lip, and as Stan peered down lovingly (and lustfully), Kyle slipped his tongue and lapped it up with a grin. He allowed Stan to pull him upright by his cheeks and bring their bodies closer together, Stan momentarily forgetting where they were at and letting out a satisfyingly loud grunt.

Kyle placed a hand over Stan's mouth and tried not to laugh. "Not so loud r-tard! You want to be caught naked in the library?"

"Only if its with you," Stan actually purred, his hands seeking out Kyle flesh.

But the redhead stood back and, swaying his hips slightly from side to side, Kyle began to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Their eyes met for a moment and Stan had to stifle a loud laugh, Kyle doing his best to look sultry and tempting, his curls falling down in front of his eyes.

"You can leave your hat on," Kyle half hummed, biting his lips and sliding his pants down his hips. Stan aggressively pulled down his hat even tighter with a wide-toothed smile, finding a semi-comfortable resting position on the desk behind him.

Kyle did a couple of hip thrusts and in a moment of gay abandon he kicked off his shoe, knocking several books off a shelf and smashing a CD case, but he was beyond caring and kicked off the other one too, narrowly missing Stan's right ear. Stan ducked, of course, unable to hide the laughter that rose deep from within. Part of the laughter was from the spectacle Kyle was putting on, while the other part was sheer turn-on energy transformed to nerves of laughter. Because Stan was so turned on his body hiccupped every time he made a noise. He never even knew that was possible.

Kyle steadied himself after practically falling flat on his face and stared deeply into Stan's eyes. "And now its time for all of your fantasies to come true," he said in a lowered voice, also meant to be seductive.

Stan smiled. "Dude, don't even TRY to be sexy. You're such a dork," he concluded, pulling Kyle back to him by his shoulder and kissing those 'dorky' succulent lips once again.

"I'm not a dork!" Kyle felt indignant but shut his mouth when Stan's finger grabbed the front of his boxers and pressed their bodies together. Now it was Stan's turn to slide a hand down Kyle's quivering stomach and over the material, still shaking as his nerve endings were electrified and every sensation was torture. He wanted Kyle—he wanted to touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere, run his tongue over places that would make Kyle's face go red and his whole body shudder. So that's what he did. Sitting on the desk, he wrapped his two legs around Kyle's thighs and started licking along the side of Kyle's neck, nibbling on the soft flesh there.

"Payback time," Kyle thought he heard Stan mumble into his skin, but barely paid any attention as the wandering hands all over him began to trail down the soft patch of copper hair from his navel down south. Without warning, Stan reached his hand around to the back of Kyle, grabbing onto his infamous derriere, and hoisted him up onto the desk. Kyle's knees bumped roughly against the edge, but it stung only briefly as Stan leaned back and Kyle crawled on top of him, enveloping his entire boyfriends' body. Stan ran his lips back up to Kyle's, where they met with decided aggression. Kyle propped his no-longer stinging knee outside of Stan's legs as Stan fiercely attacked his lower clothed half with his hands.

Kyle pinned Stan's shoulders to the desk and bit hard on Stan's bottom lip, making Stan wince, but the redhead exerting his dominance over his boyfriend excited them both. Stan dug his fingers into Kyle's ass and squeezed, pulling their bodies together, their hot and sweaty flesh mingling. Kyle was still wearing too much and with great difficulty, Stan forced them away from Kyle's hips, their groins involuntary thrusting against the other with a pulsating need.

"Oh God," Kyle violently shuddered against Stan, and every caress was shaken and beyond rational thought, too turned on for it to be healthy.

And, like that, Kyle dropped back down to the ground again, this time, pulling Stan with him until Stan's body teetered on the edge. Stan lifted his head momentarily to gaze into Kyle's lust-stricken eyes, and returned a similar look as he panted and dropped his head back to the desk.

Kyle grabbed both of Stan's legs and positioned them so that they were resting on his shoulders, his stomach only inches away from Stan's quaking body.

"Take a deep breath," Kyle informed his poised partner, who was rearing to go. Stan lifted his upper torso, propping it up with his elbows before he felt his insides fill with Kyle's stiff erection, which had been begging for attention since he shut that door. Kyle gripped Stan's hips harder and thrust in, closing his eyes to counterbalance the ecstasy.

They were seriously in danger of doing considerable damage to the desk as Kyle began to thrust. His fingers dug into Stan's hips, and he thrust forward again and again, sweat trickling down his back and his belly. Stan panted loudly, moaning as extreme pleasure hit him. He thought he was unable to stand the sensations moving up and down his body; it was like ripples spreading out from his stomach, and every time Kyle thrusted, his body tingled hot and cold, his back arched to receive more of his man as he clawed at the desk.

"Ky!" Stan gasped between each shudder and let out a strangled sob as Kyle was able to spare one hand to caress Stan's throbbing penis—there were too many sensations at once.

"Fuckkk," Stan hissed finally, keeping an extra long hold on that last syllable, his body caving and his member spasming wildly into Kyle's hand and onto his own chest. He could hold it no longer.

As his entire body drained of energy, Kyle felt the anal walls around him clench and grab hold, and he, too, found it nearly impossible to withhold. He gritted his teeth and continued to push in and out, but after taking one look at the mess Stan had created, he screamed out.

His whole body began to explode, starting with his heart, and he could not breathe. His muscles were taut and rigid, and he arched his back as little fireworks burst out all over his flesh. There was the rush of orgasm, the tsunami of pleasure hitting him and crashing into his senses, into his hips and up his body, finally receding down to his ankles. He could barely force himself to pull out of Stan; it felt like it would have taken a herd of wild horses to pull his hips away from the boy, but somehow he did so, withdrawing and coming all over Stan's stomach, the dark haired boy barely able to catch his breath either.

After what seemed like a millennium, Kyle toppled over, only as far as Stan's legs could flexibly hold. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Stan's nose before extending his arms to brace his hold. He gazed down at the brunette, who lifted his arm up and dipped his index finger into the pool forming and sliding down his taut stomach. With a grin he licked the finger, finally collapsing onto the table himself. He dropped his legs down away from Kyle's shoulders. Shortly after, Kyle fell down onto Stan's stomach with a decisive and impressive THUD.

They lay like that for quite some time, Kyle lying on Stan's stomach as they let their heartbeat drop back down, their skin cool, and their breathing return to normal. They stared into each other's eyes the whole time and beads of sweat ran down onto Stan's cheek, dripping from Kyle's curls. Neither wanted to move, but unless Kyle did then Stan would stop breathing entirely

"Kyle," Stan whispered with a quiet breath. "Get up or we'll be stuck together."

Kyle placed unsteady hands on either side of Stan's head to hold him up a bit and wrinkled his nose at how sweaty and sticky he felt. "Oh its all gooey," Kyle mimicked Butters, sending Stan once again into peals of laughter.

"Ouch," Stan exclaimed weakly, feeling his stomach muscles tighten painfully. It actually hurt to laugh. He shoved Kyle playfully up off of him, and Kyle balanced himself back vertically onto the floor.

"Damn," was his response. Now upright, Kyle felt a head rush and an aftershock of orgasm, shuddering again before he cast an eye around the room, trying to figure out where all their clothes ended up.

"You gotta admit though dude," Kyle pointed out, "that would have made a funny news story. 'Two Students Stuck Together After Private Study Gains A New Definition'."

"And YOU gotta admit that fucking in the library is a lot better than studying in it," Stan counter-attacked.

Kyle stuck out his bottom lip to ponder the question. "I suppose you're right."

Stan asked urgently, "When can we do it again?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Jesus Christ dude, give me two minutes..."

Stan grinned in understanding and shifted his way back to standing as well. He cupped his hand and wiped off his chest, looking around for somewhere to discard their mess. He shrugged, dipped down, and wiped it in a sock before pulling his shoes onto his bare feet.

Kyle watched the whole thing, chuckling to himself as he shifted his eyes toward the door—he couldn't risk getting caught and kicked out of the library.

After a moment of silence, Stan pursed his lips. "What's YOUR fantasy, Ky?" he asked, realizing he didn't know. He reached his arm out and pulled his still-naked boyfriend to his still-naked self. His penis immediately sprang to attention.

Kyle blushed and tried to pull away, but Stan wouldn't let him budge.

Kyle said something that sounded like "fukonmaterpaer" and Stan looked at him confused and pressed him to repeat himself. "Fuck on my term paper," Kyle admitted, going bright red in the face, smiling shyly.

Stan raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "_That's_ your big, hot sex fantasy? Dude... at least mine had danger involved."

"Yeah but with a term paper you could get a paper cut in an unfortunate place..."

Stan didn't stifle his laughter this time. "Kyle, you really are a dork."

Kyle began to back away defensively, but Stan pulled him close, stroking his cheek.

"And I love it. I got one back in my folder in the dorm room," Stan suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Kyle lit up with a grin wider than his face itself. "Let's go," he mumbled, albeit enthusiastically. It was impossible to hide the glowing expression on his face.

Stan smiled back and began collecting his clothes. He didn't bother to dress neatly, because he knew they wouldn't be on him much longer anyway.


End file.
